Wrathful nights
by Kakapokle
Summary: Sonic and Chip are trying to restore the planet back together to it's normal form. Trying to bring back power to the chaos emeralds is one thing, but how can Sonic handle his new and unfamiliar werehog from? Perhaps he could get some help from his old rival...
1. Chapter 1 (updated)

The full white moon was starting to shine brightly in the clear shadowy sky, as the last rays of the sun were slowly falling behind the faraway hills. Rustling of the trees and the howling of the breezy wind was the only sound that could be heard in this dark and seemingly empty forest. Not even the tiniest chirping of birds could be heard among the trees. This ominous atmosphere sent down chills in a certain blue hedgehogs spine, as he knew what the night would bring upon him...

Sonic's PoV

Shots of pain suddenly shivered through my whole body as the transformation began. Crying out in agony I fell on my knees and clenched my fists tight. I heard the loud cracking of my bones and the stretching of muscles as they grew and reformed. The fangs in my mouth sharpened and the canines grew in size. My hands turned bigger in size and the sets of claws ripped through my gloves, tearing them completely apart. All the fur on my body began rise and increase as it turned in to a darker shade of a dull blue. Larger mass of smooth and ruffled fur surrounded my wrists. Even my bright red and white sneakers had tuned in to a darker shade of red with the fabric straps and the golden buckles replaced by metallic bands with sharp spikes. Finally, the pain ended and I collapsed to the cold ground from exhaustion.

It happened every night since the awakening of Dark Gaia. Each time the moon rised up in the sky and the sun settled behind the hills, this horrible and painful transformation would happen to me. None of my friends were yet aware of this, since I preferred to keep it to myself for now. What would they even think? Would anyone even recognize me? Tails would probably understand but... I don't want to stress him more. He's just a kid and he already has enough work with figuring out the whole Gaia and earth shattering situation that's currently going on.After each day I would just go on my own and leave our home for the night. Chip, my new friend who I found few days ago, is the only one who knows about this.

"S-Sonic? Are you alright?" I heard Chip say nervously behind a decaying fallen tree. He usually hid during my transformation and I could understand why. I'd imagine it not being a very pretty sight after all.

"Yeah, it's alright, you can come out now." I said with my new lower and rougher voice as I stood up from the ground. Chip flew out from his hiding place and gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Do we wait for morning now?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best." I said thoughtfully.

"Tails can do more research on the Gaia temples now. During the day we can go restore the emeralds back to their normal states and put this world back together in it's good old self." I finished and tried to hold a comforting smile for Chip.

Chip nodded and we headed near to the forest's edge. We could see the outskirts of Spagonia from here. Dim street lights lit the calm streets as all the people in the town were resting in their warm houses by this time, something that I was craving for, even if for just one night.

I woke up from my thoughts as I heard a long yawn next to me.

"Whoa, I'm tired..." Chip said as he stretched his arms up in the air. Chip's eyes were only half open and the flapping of his tiny wings were slowing down making him fall closer to the ground.

"I'm getting pretty tired too." I admitted. There had been few restless nights after the incident and we were getting exhausted. I sat myself down next to a tree and leaned on it. Blinking few times before letting my eyes shut completely. The warm and long fur helped me to stay warm during the cold nights and made sleeping on the hard ground a bit more manageable. I felt a small thud as Chip landed on top of my head, already snoring in a deep slumber.

My ears perked at a sudden loud scream that could be heard near the town suburbs. I quickly opened my eyes and stood up. Chip fell on to the ground and shook his head as he tried getting himself awake.

"W-What was that!" Chip said frantically and with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Someone is in danger!" I yelled and without even thinking twice, I started to run towards the cry of help.


	2. Chapter 2 (updated)

Sonic's PoV

Not being able to run as fast as I used to was one of the most frustrating things I've ever experienced. My sleek and slender body was now sturdy and bulky, and the speed I loved was now replaced with raw strength. Trying to run with two legs was almost impossible because of this clumsy body of mine, which meant I had to rely doing it on fours. Gladly I got out of the forest very soon.

I was getting very close to the source of the yelling. Chip was trying his best to keep up with me, but I couldn't stop and wait for him, since someone was clearly in a quick need of help. Near the town edge, another scream could be heard as I halted and noticed something horrible in all over my surroundings. Nightmares. There must have been tens or hundreds or of them. Any sort of emotion could be seen in these violent, dark and neon colored creatures that had appeared alongside with Dark Gaia. I noticed that they all were focusing on something... or someone. I shifted my eyes to the center of the square as I immediately got even more worried. A young cat mobian was trying her best to avoid and struggle away from the herd of monsters. Desperate and horrified, she was quickly cornered and the Nightmares were assaulting her from every direction possible. Sobbing and crying, she fell to her knees and braced herself for the claws and fangs coming towards her.

Horrible ear hurting screeches were heard, as I struck the monsters hard with my powerful and flexible arms, hitting and smashing them to death. I tried my best to keep them away from me and the girl, but as soon as I got few out of the way, a dozen more appeared in their place.

"RUN! Get out of here!" I yelled at the girl, as I furiously tried everything to shake the nightmares away from me.

The girl left quickly without any word, as I was keeping the monsters distracted, hoping it would give the mobian some time for her desperate escape.

Shadow's PoV

Few days had passed since the shattering of the earths continents and the disappearance of the chaos emeralds. Trying to find them wasn't easy at all either because of the weak chaos signals they were emitting. Usually they were quite easy to find because of the strong power they held, but now... What had happened to them? It felt like they had all just suddenly dulled down on that day.

The tiny energy that the emeralds were still holding had brought me into this eerie and dark forest. Nothing, not even the smallest sound could be heard. It was like the whole place had died a long time ago, and all that lived here just abandoned it all. As I was quietly walking along the grassy path I started to hear quiet panting and whimpering deeper in the woods.

"Sonic! Mr. Monster Guy! Aww... where did he go?" A scared small voice muttered from behind an old tree.

"Sonic? Of course he has something to do with this..." I thought to myself and pinched my forehead.

I walked next to the fairy like red and white creature, and decided to ask if it knew more about Sonic, or the emeralds of that matter. And maybe have more insight of what's even going on.

"Hey you, do you happen to know anything about Son-" I tried to ask calmly but immediately got interrupted by a surprised yell by the startled creature.

"Please don't hurt me!" The small trembling creature backed away on the ground and covered its eyes. Too scared to even run away.

"I was just asking you a question. I have no intention of hurting you." I answered it.

The small thing paused for a moment and peeked trough between its fingers. It cheered up fast and started to fly happily up from the ground... What even was this being?

"Oh, well in that case, who are you?" It asked happily from me.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" I answered and crossed my arms as I continued. "have you seen a blue hedgehog, or any sort of "jewels" around here?"

"Sonic!? Are you one of his friends?" The creature seemed to burst with happiness and excitement at the mention of this hedgehog. That means they must know something.

"Err.. more of an acquaintance." I corrected.

"Yeah! I know him but... he ran off to somewhere and I can't find him anywhere." The creature admitted sadly and lowered its head.

"Well isn't this just great..." I growled under my breath. He probably isn't even anywhere near anymore. This was just a waste of time. I should leave and just go on with my mission.

As I was just about to leave, a long and pained howl echoed through the whole woods.

"W-was that Sonic!?" The small creature yelped in fear.

What was it even thinking? Hell, that thing didn't sound anything like him, more like a wolf of some sort.

"It must be!" It said and started to hurry towards the sound.

Still, this was the only clue I got, so I didn't have many choices. I started up my hover skates and as they blazed over the grassy ground. I ran after the being, quickly moving past him and running towards the sound.

"W-wait! Oh not again!" I could hear the creature yell faintly behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow's PoV

"If you're pulling out some sort of a trick now, you'll greatly regret it." I said as I gave the small red creature a warning glare. We were getting closer to the forests edge where the howl originally came from moments ago.

"I-I swear! It must be Sonic!" The small small thing assured as it flew by my side. I had to move at a lower pace so it wouldn't get left behind. This thing was the only one who knew anything about Sonic at the moment, or what has been happening lately.

We arrived to a grassy plain with no trees or buildings. The area looked like it was torn apart by a hurricane. Trees had been torn from the ground and huge claw marks could be seen, covering all of them. The whole place was clearly the aftermath of a battle, but it was all quiet and empty now. The whole place had a stiff atmosphere.

"What could've caused all of this?" I said to myself as I glanced at the place in a slight awe. Did Sonic really do this? I know what he is capable of, but it still doesn't explain the huge claw marks and torn trees. What was he fighting against?

Suddenly, I heard a loud growl behind me. I didn't have enough time to react as something had hit me hard right on my back. I felt a sharp pain as I flew several meters across the grassy plain.

"What the hell!?" I quickly stood up, ignoring the lingering pain. Looking what had hit me I saw a huge beastly being with big claws, blue fur, green eyes and... wait is that-?

"Sonic! Don't worry he's a friend!" The small creature yelled some distance away from us. Sonic shifted his attention from me to the small creature and started to growl, first quietly, but it raised more and more the closer he got to his little friend. Still stunned by his new appearance I noticed something alarming. He was going to attack again.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I dashed towards both of them, kicking Sonic to his side, knocking him back. A small whine could be heard from him, but Sonic quickly got up. He looked ferocious. Big fangs could be seen as he snarled, and the thick fur was all ruffled and raised up, making him look even bigger than he already was. Ears pinned to the back of his head he started to approach us fast, claws ready to tear flesh.

I charged up my chaos spear and threw it quickly towards the ground before him, sending bright sparks all over the place. Sonic seemed to be stunned by the shining light for a moment.

"Go hide somewhere!" I said to the small creature next to me.

"W-what about him?!" The thing stuttered and seemed to be upset, clearly very concerned about Sonic.

"I'll take care of him, just go!" I yelled. The small creature nodded and flew away and hid behind the bushes.

I turned my attention back to Sonic and I was shocked to see his arms stretching and plunging fast towards me. Dodging them fast I ran past them and targeted a punch towards his jaw, knocking him back again. He was much slower now, making dodging and attacking quite easy, but it seemed that his speed was now replaced with more strength, making up for the lack of speed.

"Sonic snap out of it!" I yelled, hoping that he would listen. Why was he acting like this? The cocky and annoying hero of Mobius had somehow turned into a bloodthirsty monster with no memory of his true self or his friends.

Only a loud growl was heard once again as he managed to stand up, gathering all of his remaining strength to start another attack at me. I had the idea to quickly run behind him, and trying to get him into a chokehold. I managed to grab him, and hold him still for a little while, but I could feel his knife sharp claws tearing deep into the fur on my arms and back. He managed to take strict hold of my body as he began squeezing it in complete frustration while looking right into my eyes.

"If I only had _one_ working chaos emerald, this whole fight would've been over a long time ago." I growled angrily at myself as Sonic kept tightening his grip around my body by using both of his hands, trying end me right there on the spot.

As I was struggling to free myself from his strong grip, Sonic completely blacked out. I was surprised as I fell and kneeled on the ground, catching my breath back for a moment and standing back up. I cautiously walked up to Sonic's limp and still body to see what had caused to him to stop and fall unconscious. Inspecting him closer I noticed his chest moving slowly up and down in a smooth rhythm. He was still alive. I let out a small sigh of relief and dragged him to a nearby tree, laying him down there, and just hoping that he wouldn't wake up in the same state as he was just now.

The little red creature came back from his hiding place and took a worried glance at his unconscious friend.

"I've never seen him act like that." He said quietly as his ears lowered in sadness.

"You both have some explaining to do..." I growled quietly as I looked at Sonic, who was now resting loudly between the roots of an old tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic's PoV

The throbbing pain and pressure in my head was slowly waking me up from my sleep. Trying to ease the pain, I gently massaged my temples as I opened up my tired eyes.

The sun had already risen and the morning dew on the grassy plain was slowly vaporising by the warm rays the daylight had brought. As I kept focusing my eyes more in the surrounding environment, I noticed how torn apart it looked now. Fallen trees and ragged ground everywhere. I tried to stand up slowly from the ground as I kept looking around for few more moments.

"What happened?" I thought to myself in confusion. I then noticed the sore bruise on my chin and the small cuts located all over my muddy body. I traced the bruises with my fingers as I was trying to recall any sorts of memories from last night. After few moments my ears perked at the sound of someone walking towards me.

"Looks like you've turned back to your old self faker." I heard a grumpy but familiar voice say few meters away from me. It took me slightly off guard.

"Oh, hey Shadow! What are you doing here?" I greeted him while dusting off my arms and body from all the sand and mud that had dried on it.

"I could ask the same." Shadow gave a slight glare at me as he crossed his hands and waited for an answer.

"You know the usual. Saving the world, helping people." I said proudly while trying to hide the aching pain I was still feeling in my body.

"Yeah right. Care to explain what happened last night?" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean..."

Shadow knew. He must have seen what happened to me last night. I figured that there's no point in hiding it now, even though I really wished I could.

"Oh that." I said dully after a moment of silence and looked at the ground beneath me in shame. "It's been happening every night since this whole calamity. I don't know what it is, and I can't really control the transformation either, it just happens." I continued while rubbing the back of my head. This felt extremely awkward. Shadow was silent for a bit until he spoke up again.

"So that's the reason you attacked me last night?" Shadow asked and looked me straight in my eyes.

"Wait what?" Eyes wide, I quickly looked back at him. "I wouldn't go that far!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Shadow continued.

Taking a closer look at him, I noticed some healed bruises around his arms and sides. Making me worry even more about what had happened last night. I tried my best to remember even the small details, but the only thing I could recall was the sound of someone screaming for help, and the growling of nightmares. Everything after that was just dark fog in my mind.

"I- I can't remember that at least..." I admitted. "Wait, where is-" I got worried sick about Chip, but then, immediately to my relief while I was hectically looking around, I saw him arrive, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he flew towards me and Shadow. He suddenly livened up and smiled brightly.

"Sonic! You're back to normal!" Chip happily dashed to me and hugged my arm tightly. I gently patted his head and assured him that everything was fine now, and that he wouldn't have to worry anymore. I was glad to see that he wasn't hurt one bit from last nights events.

Shadow started to walk away.

"Alright let's get going." He said.

"Whatever you say." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Me and Chip will go restore the chaos emeralds while you go do your thing." I continued, while still patting Chips head for a couple of times.

I started to walk away, but then immediately heard Shadow grunt behind me.

"I'll be taking you to GUN headquarters untill they, or you figure out how to deal with that transformation of yours." He once again looked at me, clearly done with the whole talk already.

"Going to GUN? In your dreams! I have better things to do than be stuck between four walls and do nothing all day." I talked back to him with a sour tone. I have no time for that.

"And what? Then go on another rampage as the night comes, and hurt other people? You were lucky this time that it was me who you came across, but what then, if the next one isn't able to defend themselves against you!?" Shadow growled in anger.

It felt like his words had pierced right through my chest. I felt my anger slowly rising, but still realizing, that his words had sense in them. Maybe that was the reason why it stung to me, because Shadow was right and I didn't want to admit it.

"It's safer for everyone that way, even for you." He said in a more calm but strict tone. "I'll handle the chaos emeralds in the meantime."

I still didn't agree with his idea completely. I can't just sit around doing nothing when the whole world is literally crumbling apart, but I really don't want to be a danger to innocent people either. There has to be another way of doing this.

"Or we'll just do this together." I blurted out.

"No."

 **Authors note**

Hello! I know this story had quite a long pause, but I'll try to keep writing more from now on :) the nice comments have been very motivating and I'd love to try improving my writing skills. Also, since my native language isn't English, there are bound to be some grammar mistakes here and there, so bear with me. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

I'm not absolutely sure about the whole plot of this story yet, but it may include some Sonadow shipping. I don't know, it's still a big maybe (definitely nothing lewd though-) I'll also try to make each chapter a bit longer from now on, but it will take more time from me between updates.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :D


End file.
